


Poison

by TheFightingBull



Series: My Song Fics [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Evil Jason Todd, M/M, Obsession, Poison by Alice Cooper, Songfic, Unrequited Lust, sort of reversed robin ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason is easy to obsess over... if you're as poisonous as he is.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Unrequited - Relationship
Series: My Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100 followers on twitter prompt. Anon asked for a song fic for Poison by Alive Cooper.

There were a lot of reasons to obsess over Jason Peter Todd. There was the cruelty done to him so easily seen in his teal blue eyes. His lips were sharply defined and despite the scarring over his left brow and down his left cheek, he was handsome in a classically filthy way that made most thing of hot, rough sex. His scowl made it clear that he would kill and not even care.

The desire to love was warned off by his bad boy attitude. Wanting to hold Jason couldn’t happen either. Every instinct anyone with half a brain warned them that it was too much, too dangerous. Jason Todd was untouchable for many reasons, but the largest being that was he was poison to the soul.

Rumor had it that he’d once been an angel. His cherubic curls and brightly shining hope were second only to have of his predecessor. But now? Now he was The Red Hood. An ice-blooded killer with a thirst for death and darkness. Anyone he came in contact with was sucked into a world of violence, pain and eventually death.

And yet Damian Wayne wanted him.

He wanted the thrill of taming Jason.

Wanted the former Robin with a burning hunger he’d never experienced before.

Damian often imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips raw. To feel the heat of Jason’s mouth around him. To have the murderer pinned and caught beneath him, Jason’s body sweating and writhing under his own powerful body.

He kept his distance though. He heeded the warnings of his brother, but especially that of his crippled father. The Red Hood was responsible for the death of Robin and had paralyzed Batman shortly after coming back to Gotham. Nightwing alone had escaped physical damage, but he’d still been punished. Still been bitten by the poisonous viper Jason had become.

Dick Grayson, Nightwing. He was only a shell of the man he’d once been. That bright ray of sunshine was overcast permanently. Untrusting and unwilling to ever take a chance again. His brother learned the hard way that the poison coursing through Jason’s veins was nothing to be taken lightly.

Jason Todd moved through the shadows of the underworld and Damian couldn’t help but watch him. Listen to him. Shiver and shudder whenever the man spoke of his fanatical mission to destroy anyone who stood in his way as he purged the city of Gotham.

More than anything, Damian wanted to hurt him. Wanted to take hold of that thick black mop Jason called hair and rip it back. He wanted Jason squirming. To hear that deep, hateful voice, scream Damian’s name. Hear Jason scream his submission.

The call, the urge. It was more than skin deep. It was a desire from the depths of Damian’s soul. But that poisonous hate. That vile venom… It would taint every touch. Taint every kiss. But he wanted. God forgive him, but Damian wanted Jason despite it all.

Jason was perfect for him. Lethal. Efficient. Powerful. Merciless.

The very thought of Jason had wormed its way beneath his skin. Even when Damian hated him, he found his obsessive lust was as potent as ever. What he wouldn’t do to have him. To defeat and break him. To tame him. To claim him as his own.

Damn his instincts. Instincts that in one moment to told him not to reach out or follow the younger man. To have and to hold beaten down with common sense and logic. Jason was damaged goods. Polluted by green pools that promised a new beginning but had actually done nothing more than warp and destroy any shred of decency Jason had in him.

Some day Damian would capture The Red Hood. He’d bind him down and he’d taste that sweet, venomous poison.

For now, though, he’d watch from afar. Watch and plan and crave.

**Author's Note:**

> So I aged up people in this head canon enough that Bruce was old enough to have Damian at about the same time Dick would have been born. He wasn't a Robin as he was still raised by Talia. When he comes back it's because Jason has destroyed everything and he finds himself lusting after and wanting this evil version of Jason.
> 
> Your cruel device  
> Your blood, like ice  
> One look, could kill  
> My pain, your thrill  
> I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
> I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
> I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
> I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison, running through my veins  
> You're poison  
> I don't want to break these chains  
> Your mouth, so hot  
> Your web, I'm caught  
> Your skin, so wet  
> Black lace, on sweat  
> I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
> I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
> Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
> I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison, running through my veins  
> You're poison  
> I don't want to break these chains  
> Poison  
> One look, could kill  
> My pain, your thrill  
> I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
> I wanna to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
> I wanna to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
> I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison, running through my veins  
> You're poison  
> I don't want to break these chains  
> Poison (poison)  
> I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
> I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
> I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
> I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
> Yeah, well I don't want to break these chains  
> Poison (poison)  
> Runnin' deep inside my veins  
> Burnin' deep inside my brain (poison)  
> Poisoning (poison)  
> I don't want to break these chains (poison)  
> Poison  
> (Poison) I don't want to break these chains (poison)


End file.
